The present invention relates generally to circuit breakers, and more specifically to, circuit breakers that include expansion chambers for extinguishing arcs.
In general, a circuit breaker operates to engage and disengage a selected electrical circuit from an electrical power supply. The circuit breaker ensures current interruption thereby providing protection to the electrical circuit from continuous over current conditions and high current transients due, for example, to electrical short circuits. Such circuit breakers operate by separating a pair of internal electrical contacts contained within a housing of the circuit breaker. Typically, one electrical contact is stationary while the other is movable (e.g., mounted on a pivotable contact arm). The contact separation may occur manually, such as by a person throwing a handle of the circuit breaker. This may engage a trip mechanism, which may be coupled to the contact arm and moveable contact. Otherwise, the electrical contacts may be separated automatically when an over current or short circuit condition is encountered. This automatic tripping may be accomplished by a tripping mechanism actuated via a thermal overload element (e.g., a bimetal element) or by a magnetic element (e.g., an actuator).
Upon separation of the electrical contacts by tripping of the circuit breaker, an electrical arc may be formed. This separation may occur due to heat and/or high current through the circuit breaker. It is desirable to extinguish such arc as quickly as possible to avoid damaging internal components of the circuit breaker. In low voltage alternating current (AC) circuit breakers, such as molded case circuit breakers (MCCBs), two methods are commonly used to extinguish arcs. The first method is often referred to as current limiting and it includes actively raising the arc voltage to a level higher than the system voltage, which effectively forces the current to reduce to zero. Commonly used current limiting methods include arc plates, gassing material, long arcs and so on. The second method includes using the natural current zero crossing from AC circuit to prevent re-ignition after current goes to zero. In currently available circuit breakers, due the inductance present in a circuit, a recovery voltage can be induced across the arcing space. If the recovery voltage is high enough, it can re-ignite the extinguished arc and cause failed interruptions.
Accordingly, there is a need for apparatus, systems and methods to extinguish an electrical arc in a circuit breaker resulting from contact separation.